Scarred
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Duncan and Gwen's betrayal in Total Drama World Tour left Courtney devastated and torn. She signs up for Total Drama All-Stars to start a new leaf. She then warms up to Scott. Will she choose him? Will she give Duncan another chance? Or will she turn to who was once her best friend for comfort? Find out in this story that shows Total Drama All-Stars behind-the-scenes.
1. Short Prologue

**Takes place on flight to Area 51**

"Nooo! WAAAAHHHH!" Courtney cried on the golden couch while Sierra and Heather would occasionally glance. Courtney sniveled in her golden pillow. Heather looked at Courtney, wanting to yell at her for getting snot on the couch, but Heather knew that she was going through a terrible time. "That jerk!" Courtney sobbed. _I thought he loved me!_ The thought made Courtney cry even more.

And it left an emotional scar.

Throughout the rest of the season, Courtney was fawning over Alejandro, only to realize that it was part of his plan to win, she didn't even realize this until after Heather won Total Drama World Tour. At that point, Courtney spent countless nights sobbing about how everyone hated her, and that she'll never love again.

Courtney than reluctantly signed up for another season, hoping that the heat of the competition would take her focus off what happened two seasons ago. She then stood proud as a hero. Until she became a villain.

"I don't want to be a villain!" Courtney protested. That didn't make her as mad as when Duncan told her that she had to admit she existed. A wave of anger washed over her and she yelled defiantly at him.

Then she went into the cabin and ignored Heather's talk of strategy.

_I will always be scarred, I will never love again!_

**I know, the Prologue is short.**


	2. A New Dawn

"_Courtney_,_ wait! I made this for you!"_

_"Okay, this is really creepy, but I love it! I'll never forget you!"_

The image of the skull flashed in Courtney's mind as she was dreaming horrible memories. She screamed in her sleep. "NO! NO! I DON'T WANT IT!" Courtney yelled in distress.

"Courtney?"

"It's no use, she's sleep-screaming again. Probably over Duncan. Lunatic"

"YOU used yell about Alejandro in YOUR sleep through the days following after his little _demise _until you realized he was still alive"

"SHUT UP!"

Courtney's eyes fluttered open and saw her cabin-mates Gwen and Heather looking down at her.

"Oh, morning Heather" Courtney said without even looking Gwen's way. Gwen sighed. "Seriously?! When are you going to GET over Duncan and move on with your life, SO I can get some SLEEP" Heather snapped. Before Courtney could answer, Chef came in with a huge bag. "Hey _Santa. _What's in the bag? Toys and gifts for all the little children?" Heather sneered with sarcasm.

"No, its...POWDERED GRUEL! SUCKERS!" Chef yelled as he unleashed the powdered stuff all over the cabin. "AHHHH! Ew!" Courtney squealed as she hopped out of her bed and tried to wipe it off. Then the door opened. It was the farm boy, Scott, asking for some of the powdered gruel. Disgusted, Courtney told him to help himself to it. Scott then took some off her hair and said-

"_You clean up REAL nice"_

That sent a chill up Courtney's spine. What was THAT supposed to mean?! _He wasn't...no, it can't be! _Courtney shrugged it off and went to join the others for that day's challenge.

Which was a terrible WRECK.

Gwen lost, Scott kept pestering her about how pretty she looked when she was mad(which made her even more mad, much to Scott's pleasure), and even after Courtney was shot up a tree, her team STILL lost. Courtney sighed as she tried to straighten her hair while her body was balancing on a branch.

"Hey, what's your name again? Oh nevermind that, I'll just call you Princess"

_PRINCESS?! _Memories, rage, and horror bottled up inside her all at the same time. She turned her head around. It was Scott.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAI-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney yelled as the branch snapped and she fell. Scott ran and caught her. Courtney was so terrified, that her instincts told her to cling like a helpless koala, even though she was already in Scott's arms. Courtney calmed down as she rested her head on Scott's chest and listened to the beat of his heart.

She then realized what she was doing. She jumped out of Scott's arms and ran off.

"Princess! Wait!"

_NO! This isn't happening! I will NEVER love again! _Courtney kept running until she slammed into somebody.

It was Mike.

They both fell on top of each other. "Well hello" Mike said in a dark, seductive voice. "Why are you talking like that? And what did you do to your hair?"

"Oh, I'm Mal. And you look like one heck of a gorgeous vixen" Mal purred, lifting Courtney's chin up to his face. "Get away, freak!" Courtney yelled, pushing him into the bushes. What was Mike playing at?

Courtney was relieved when Chris said that the vultures had actually won for once. She then was exposed to another awkward moment with Scott. When Scott volunteered for Boney Island exile, Courtney's heart stopped.

_Why?! I thought he liked me. Get ahold of yourself Courtney! He's just playing your heart to get ahead of the game! _Courtney walked away towards the spa hotel.

_I will NEVER love again! Or...is that a lie?_


	3. Moony Girls under the Blue Moon

Courtney's eyes fluttered open. And she was standing on clouds. _This has to be a dream! _Courtney noticed there were three guys in front of her:Duncan, Scott, and Mal.

"Why are you guys in my dream?!" Courtney hissed.

"Because you're attracted to all of us" Mal said. "What?! Not you, loser!" Courtney snapped at Mal. Mal then looked at the other two guys. "Wow. You're into a delinquent and a farmer's boy? Nice standards, honey" Mal sneered.

"SHUT UP!" Courtney snapped. She then lunged at Mal, only to wake up in her bed in the spa hotel. Heather was in the bed next to her's, looking at her. "Dreaming, again?" Heather asked annoyed.

"Maybe!" Courtney hissed. She then took a deep breath. _Stupid Mal! It's just Mike pretending to be someone else!_

Briefly before the challenge started, Courtney looked up at a very tall tree. For some reason, she felt drawn to it.

_Don't be like Dawn! There's nothing important about it! _Then Courtney stormed off.

"Mike, what happened?!" Zoey asked. "I don't know! One moment I was heading back to the cabin, and the next, I was in the bushes with thorns all over me! I swear, I think Vito was messing around with a girl again..." Mike sighed as Zoey proceeded to pick thorn out of his butt.

Then the challenge began, Courtney couldn't help but admire Scott's running, his content look on his face. _Stop being stupid! _Courtney ran ahead towards the bridge to avoid Scott. Only to meet up with Gwen. They talked a little about how Heather was half-wolf, they laughed a little, but Courtney scowled, and took off.

_Gwen's trying to be friends with me! Just so she can eliminate me out of the blue! Well, that's not happening!_

Courtney felt speed in her sprint as she headed towards the bridge. Then she saw a flash of orange pass by her. "I see your determined, I like that" Scott commented. Courtney rolled her eyes and stopped to a halt, they were at the bridge.

The challenge continued to go really well, only Gwen left! And she _still _wasn't there at the finish line with the rest of them. Courtney was upset and fell back when she saw a moon-crazed deer. The deer opened its jaws, ready to tear her apart.

_Somebody save me! _Right when the deer's jaws were about to meet her flesh, Gwen had saved Courtney, putting a branch between her and the deer. "You...you saved me!" Courtney said in surprise. "You'd do the same if our positions were reversed!" Gwen said.

Looking back on it as Chris was about too announce which hero would go home, Courtney thought, of course she _wouldn't _save Gwen if there positions were reversed! "Say hello to our new villain!" Chris said, lifting up Cameron's hand. _Wait, what?! New villain?! As if! That's it! He's going to be the next villain going home!_

Courtney then returned to the tree that had caught her attention. Next to the tree, two eyes flashed at her. "AAHHHHH!" Courtney yelled. _Mal?! _"Hey" Mal whispered softly. He was craving letters into the tree. Courtney squinted her eyes in the darkness to see it says _MxC _on it.

"I see you've noticed what I'm carving onto the tree. I call it, the Malney Tree" Mal said with pride. "What?! That's a stupid name for a tree _Mike, _and I'm not your girlfriend!" Courtney hissed, "Besides, Zoey's going to kill you when she finds out about your stupid little carving!".

Mal frowned. "Oh" Mal sighed, "What. A. Shame. You must be dating Scott already. Well, I have to say, that was fast". "What?! Are you stupid?! I'm not dating Scott!" _And I can't believe I was drawn to that stupid tree!_

"Really? So your free for the taking?" Mal said hopefully, his eyes surprisingly wide. "I..." _No one can say no to THAT look! ARGGHH! _Courtney felt paralyzed.

Mal's face darkened. "Oh, I see" He then threw the knife into a lake nearby and walked away until the dark covered him.

Courtney ran back to the spa hotel. She threw herself into the blankets, hoping no one would see her hot-red face.

Or her eyes, for they could reveal her feelings...


	4. Mal's Motives

Mal woke up. He got out of bed and noticed Duncan wasn't in the cabin.

_Well that's odd. Nevermind that. First I must head to the Malney Tree._

Mal left and headed towards the Malney tree.

**Back at the spa hotel...**

"Okay, how about we play Bingo?" Cameron suggested.

"Were not here to play baby games! We're here to do something to pass the time!" Heather snapped.

**Knock! Knock!**

"CHRIS WE ARE BUSY!" Heather yelled.

"I'm not Chris!" a female voice yelled back.

"I'll get it" Courtney yawned.

Courtney opened the door. It was Zoey, she yanked Courtney by the collar and she fell.

"Hey!" Courtney yelled, "What was that for?!".

"Don't think you don't know! That tree! With the marking _MxC_! That was YOU! I asked Mike about it and he said he had noooooo IDEA! IT WAS YOU!" Zoey snarled.

"I SWEAR, THAT WASN'T ME!" Courtney yelled.

**Back to Mal...**

Mal looked around until he saw Duncan with an Ax. Duncan was in front of the Malney Tree.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY TREE?!" Mal snarled.

"Just doing what I do best!" Duncan stated. He swung the Ax at the tree. He swung again. And again.

"STOP IT YOU JERK!" Mal roared. He then threw the Ax out of Duncan's hands and shoved Duncan away from the tree.

"Chill out! It's just a tree, _Mike. _You can just carve another _MxC._ Then again, why would you do that for her? She's a bossy selfish-"

Both Mal and Duncan froze when the tree made a _crack! _They looked and saw it falling the other way. Mal was relieved that it didn't fall on him. Until, that is, when he saw the tree was about to fall on Courtney.

_She followed me here?! NO! She's GOING TO DIE! _Mal's heart stopped.

Courtney screamed and jumped the other way, dodging the tree just in time. Mal then gasped and turned back into Mike.

"Huh, what happened? AHHHH! HELP!" Mike screamed as Duncan pounced on him. Zoey ran to the scene. "Mike?!" Zoey gasped. "Zoey!" Mike screamed. Zoey then shove Duncan off Mike.

"You okay, Mike?!" Zoey panicked. "Yeah, I'm fine" his eyes then averted to Courtney, "Why didn't you help me? You were right there!". Zoey looked at Courtney and gave a _you're lucky that my boyfriend is here otherwise I would've killed you _kind of look.

"What?! But-he-Duncan...ARGGGGHH! Quit pretending Mike! I know you like me! So. Quit. Acting. AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Courtney roared. Then she ran off.

**After the challenge...**

Courtney sat on the steps of the cabin her team were sleeping tonight. She sighed. _I lost! My team lost! _She then noticed Scott was sitting next to her. "What's wrong, Court?" Scott asked.

Anger and painful memories began to boil up in Courtney again, but for once she controlled it and sighed instead. "Our team lost! Heather didn't deserve to go home!" Courtney snapped, "We may not get along sometimes but we were friend...ish".

Courtney looked at Scott, his arms were stretched. She put her arms around his waist and Scott put his arms around her shoulders. Courtney smiled and closed her eyes.

In the background, behind the trees, Mal was watching. He was livid.

_You're going home Scott! She is MINE! NOT YOURS!_


	5. Insanity and the Beast

"Chris, you told me whoever brought the most eggs didn't have to fight their worst fear this challenge!"

"Yeah, Chef. But things have got pretty tense between Courtney and Zoey, and I just want to-"

"Chris, why don't you make Courtney and Gwen fight?"

"Hmmm...that's not a bad idea!"

**At Boney Island**

Mal sat atop the trees, livid. Scott is stealing Courtney away from him, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. _Maybe I should try to manipulate someone this challenge. that'll make me feel better, but who? Well, Sierra is Cody-crazy...I'll just tell her that Cody is on the island! Hiding from her! Ha! What an idiot!_

**Several hours later**

Sierra was watching Alejandro and his brother throwing body punches. Mike/Mal came up to her. "Hey Sierra!" Mike/Mal said cheerfully, "I'm pretty sure I just saw Cody on that tall cliff at the border of the island!". "WHAT?! I'M COMING CODY!" Sierra squealed as she ran faster than the speed of light.

Sierra ran all over the cliff, no Cody. She continued to cry Cody's name.

Courtney watched as Mal maliciously attacked Izzy in surprise. She then started thinking how strong Mal was. _Scott's still recovering from his injuries, that shark barely had to do anything to take him down. I want someone to protect me! Not someone I have to protect! I can't just keep watching over Scott forever! What about me?! Maybe I need a guy that will always be able to protect me...__  
_

Courtney noticed that Mal(pretending to be Mike) was convincing Zoey that he didn't have control of himself. Courtney rolled her eyes. Sierra then ran up to Mike/Mal. "Mike! Mike! CODY WASN'T THERE!" Sierra screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Mike/Mal said in fake shock, "I never told you Cody was anywhere!". "LIAR!" Sierra screamed as she started slapping Mike/Mal in the face. "Stop!" Zoey yelled, Zoey then high-jump kicked Sierra in the face and Sierra was knocked out.

"Are you okay, Mike?" Zoey asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" Mike/Mal said.

Later Gwen was chosen to fight Courtney. "Sorry, we're not doing it!" they both said. Chris then pulled out a TV and it began to show clips of Gwen kissing Duncan. Courtney became furious.

_I THOUGHT I WAS OVER THIS! I guess I'm NOT! _Anger and horrific memories began to surface. Courtney than gave it all in one punch. They began to punch and scream at each other. Eventually, they made up and won for their team.

Mal blinked. He just might be going home. Sierra and Duncan are both against him, and Zoey is starting to become suspicious. Mal sighed. _Am I seriously giving up? Well, I'll tell Zoey to vote off Sierra. Worst case scenario is a tie, I'll take care of it when I get to that point._

Mal then walked towards the remains of the Malney Tree, a stump. Before he would sit down, two eyes flashed at him in surprise. "EEK!" Courtney shrieked at Mal. She then jumped off the stump. "Well, someone has been thinking lately about moi" Mal purred.

"Shut up!" Courtney yelled in protest, "It's just, I just can't keep protecting Scott. I want a guy that can protect me, not a guy I have to protect!". "Hmm...I see" _Yes! I was hoping she would say that! YES! YES! YES! _

Mal couldn't hold his excitement, he slammed his lips into Courtney's lips. She wrapped her arms around Mal and they proceeded to make out until Courtney pulled away.

_You're not even dating Scott, so it's okay! _But part of Courtney felt extremely guilty.

**Please review! This story's going to get pretty good!**


	6. Mal and Courtney

Mal was walking towards the Spa Hotel, he was still in the competition, it was pure luck that Chris had the villains vote off Sierra for him. He remembered that after realizing that he was able to stay with Courtney, he practically danced like a little girl all night.

Mal saw that Gwen had left the room her and Courtney shared. Mal smiled and snuck his way into the Spa Hotel...

Courtney smiled to herself, two men, both attracted to her, and also, she has her best friend to talk to. She could almost feel her emotional scars fading away.

She flinched in her bed as she saw Mal come in with several plates of food that looked like they were made by the best chefs in the world. Courtney was speechless.

"Surprised? I stole these from Chris's 'cottage', please, more like a mansion!" Mal chuckled as he set the food down and gave Courtney a kiss on the cheek. "What about Zoey?" Courtney asked as she grabbed a fork and started eating, "You **are **dating her, aren't you?".

"You don't know, do you?" Mal said, "Mike has MPD, I'm one of his many personalities, the others are an old man, a russian gymnast, a tough italian, a cocky australian, and me". "You expect me to believe that?" Courtney scoffed, "You're **Mike**, and you ARE cheating on Zoey! You're simply in denial".

Mal then decided he needed to prove that he was right, so he decided to bring out Chester. "You teenagers! I saw you and Mal making out last night. Back in the day, we waited till we got **married** before our lips would even touch! You're a little brat, missy, why I oughta-"STOP! I believe you, Mal. Just come back!" Courtney yelled.

Mal then came back and smiled. "Good" Mal said, he was happy that he and Courtney were dating...ish. He wasn't sure if it was official, but like all of the other personalities in Mike's head, he dreamt of meeting the love of his life and having children. He wanted to start a life with Courtney, but Mike is starting to surface, and Mal cannot let that happen.

Mal then left and Chris announced the challenge. Before Courtney went to the boats with Gwen, Scott called. "Hey! Courtney, I was thinking, you want to go out on a-"Sorry! I can't hear you!" Courtney yelled before taking off on a boat with Gwen.

"-date" Scott finished sadly, "Oh, well. I'll just ask her later".

Then everyone made it through the challenge, except...Duncan, since he destroyed Chris's "cottage". Courtney was about to leave to the cabins till Mal approached her. "Oh, hey Mal" Courtney said, "What's up?". "Oh, I just wanted to ask you if-if uh..." Mal stuttered, his face red. "You can ask me tomorrow, I got to go, ok?" Courtney said with a smile as she walked away.

Mal nodded and behind his back, in his hands, was a wedding ring.

**You guys must be wondering how he got that ring...find out that and more in the next chapter!**


	7. Heartbreak and Opened Scars

**Happy New Year's!**

Courtney woke up, the sun was shining bright, and Courtney felt like the sun could shine on her forever.

"WOAH!"

_Who was that?! _Courtney ran out of the cabin to see Scott. "Oh, I was just checking if my pits stink, which they don't" Scott said nervously. "Let's pretend I came now" Courtney said. "Cool, oh wait!" but too late, Courtney had fallen, lips first, on Scott's.

_OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! _Courtney gasped. That was an _accident, _but for some reason, her heart felt like it soared up to the clouds and beyond, excitement flowing through her veins. "Will you be my boyfriend! I mean me-boy, just will you go out with me!" Scott begged, holding a shoe-string ring in his one hand. "Yes!" Courtney said.

Then after Scott left, a horrible thought dawn upon her.

_MAL!_

Courtney put the ring in her pocket and ran to the Malney Stump, where Mal was sitting, with the ring behind his back. "Courtney! I-"We need to talk" Courtney said. "Yes, but first" Mal said, pulling out the ring, "Will you marry me?".

"Me and Scott kissed, and we're going out now" Courtney cried. Mal's smile dropped and he put the wedding in his pocket. "Wait what's in there" Mal hissed. Courtney pulled out the shoe-string ring.

"What?! I actually bring you a diamond ring and you go for the _farm boy that brings you a ring made out of a shoe-string?!_" Mal's voice grew to a screech, "HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Mal's eyes glittered with outrage and he jumped at Courtney.

"AHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed and ran off before Mal could land on her. Mal fell to the ground and silently cried while dust fell on his face. He got up and was debating on if he wanted to get rid of the diamond ring or not. He decided to keep it in his pocket.

_I must keep hope that she'll still want me, wait...I have an idea..._

Courtney walked towards Gwen. "Hey Courtney, I heard you scream, are you OK? Did you get attacked by a bear or something?" Gwen asked. _No, I was assaulted by a maniac with multiple personalites. _"Oh, I'm fine, I just tripped on a branch" Courtney then felt a arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Guess who?" a voice said in her ear. "Scott?" Courtney giggled. They continued flirting while Mal was watching, growling. "You okay, Mike? You look a little...off today" Zoey asked. "Oh yea I'm fine" Mike/Mal said. "OK, good" Zoey said stupidly.

"Hello campers!" Chris said at the intercom , "Head to where Chef is at for a special video, also...WHO TOOK MY DIAMOND RING?!". Courtney glared at Mal, he looked away.

As the challenge proceeded in search for the kidnapped Chris. Mal decided to unleash his idea to Cameron. "Hey Cameron, I was wondering, you should kiss Courtney so Scott can be on our side!" Mike/Mal suggested. "I don't know if that would work!" Cameron said.

Mal cursed at Cameron silently till he noticed Courtney and Scott falling from above. _YES! PREPARE FOR HEARTBREAK, COURTNEY! _"Now's your chance!" Mike/Mal said before pushing Cameron onto Courtney's lips.

Mal smirked as Courtney and Scott began arguing. After he and Cameron took off he heard Courtney and Scott scream. _Not my problem._

Later, after the challenge, Cameron was eliminated.

_Hmph, I basically killed two birds with one stone_

Courtney, who was in tears, ran into the forest, to the Malney Stump. Mal was sitting there, and before he could say anything, Courtney fell onto his lap and began sobbing on his chest. "I'm sorry, Mal, SORRY! I never should of even think of me and Scott!" Courtney continued crying, she felt Mal's hand stroke her hair.

_Courtney..._

Mal laid his head on her head and sighed. But his eyes widened with shock when he heard from Courtney:

"I accept, we'll get married after this season is over"


	8. The Malney Alliance

Mal woke up, still shocked after the events of last night.

_You can't trust Courtney anymore, Mal_

_But she loves me!_

_Quit acting like a love-dazed fool! You are invincible, and so is your heart!_

_But she meant it when she said she loved me, didn't she?_

_No, she didn't. You need to feed your hunger for revenge!_

Mal sighed. How could Courtney reject him and come back to him after that pathetic excuse for a human being broke up with her. Anger welled up inside him.

"I will have revenge on you, Courtney, if its the last thing I do in this body" Mal snarled.

Later, he spotted Courtney telling Scott that their relationship is not broken, and they are back together. Mal felt too sad to care. Courtney grabbed his hand suddenly and dragged him to the Malney Stump. "Me and Scott are not actually back together, I'm just making him think that so I can eliminate him easily" then Courtney kissed him, "My heat only belongs with you".

Mal felt like his heart would shatter, how could get revenge on this beautiful creature?

_Cause she humiliated you! She wronged you, and you need to destroy her!_

_Why?! I'll break her heart!_

_Exactly...like she did to you_

"You okay, Mal?" Courtney asked. "Yeah I just...spaced out for a little bit" Mal said before leaving.

Throughout the challenge Mal snarled as Courtney kept following Scott, even though he knew she was faking the relationship. He was furious and clearly jealous, ignoring Zoey.

Also, he was furious that Alejandro had evidence of him. Scott was so stupid that he thought the 'wedge' between him and Courtney was a wedge of cheese!

"Hey did you kiss Alejandro?" Scott asked. Courtney looked across towards Mal, and she knew exactly what to say. "Yeah, but it was _years ago, _so its okay!" Courtney lied. Courtney smiled at Mal. Maybe he did forgive her after all.

After Mal was satisfied with Alejandro's elimination, he thought of the next person to go down.

_Zoey, no, Gwen, no. But Scott, he RIPPED COURTNEY AWAY FROM ME!_

_And what better way to punish him...then by seeking revenge on his girlfriend, Courtney?_


End file.
